Peach Girl: After The Hurricane!
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: This takes place two years later after Kari and Momo get together permenatnly at the beach.
1. Chapter 1

Peach Girl: After The Hurricane!

Long Hair brushing my face, the sound of the waves in my ear,

A Hot summers memory.

Plot….

It had been two years to the day that Momo and Kairi had gotten permanently together. After graduation, Momo and Kairi decided to move in together on Jayu lane. Jayu lane was an ok street. Granted it wasn't the best of places and it was in downtown Tokyo where all the hustle and bustle go's on. It didn't matter to them, as they were happy. Sae moved in three blocks down and got a job at the local variety store where Kairi and Momo use to work. The name was changed to "Happy Lane" and was owned by a new guy named Doki. Doki was not very nice at all, but Sae didn't care, as she needed the cash. Toji got a job there too, to save some money for College next year. As for Ryo, Kairi's older brother, he stayed off the radar. After what went down two years ago with Sae and all them, he kept a low profile. Misao was still the school nurse, she kept a low profile as well.

It was a warm summer day, Kairi was helping Momo move into the new apartment they bought together.

Chapter 1

Settling in

"Ukk, Momo, do you really need all of this stuff?" Kairi said, as he was carrying 2 very heavy boxes of books. Momo nodded and replied while carrying a box out from her car. "Yes, those books are my life Kairi, now come on, we have to unload, Sae is throwing a party tonight." "Ughh, right…" Kairi rolled his eyes in disgust. As much as he set aside what Sae did, he still didn't trust her.

"Momo, are you sure you want to go to Sae's party? I still don't trust her."

"Come on Kairi, it's been two years. She hasn't done anything wicked in this time. " "Right, right."

Later…

The couple finally had moved in all of the boxes from Momo's car. Kairi smiled and went over to his boxes. "We better unpack now, seeing as you don't want to be late for Sae's party." Kairi smiled his sarcastic smile and un taped a box. Momo rolled her eyes and explored the apartment. She looked in the bathroom, which was small but nice. She then went into the bedroom. She then realized it was a one bedroom apartment. Which meant her and Kairi would be sleeping together. Momo blushed and slid to the ground.

'This is a big step…. I didn't think Kairi and I would go this far. I mean- after all we have been through- I guess it's expected. Still, what if Kairi wants to-' Momo shook her head and set aside her thoughts. She then went back into the living room to help Kairi unpack. She sat with him and untapped a box. She pulled out the books inside and pilled them beside her. They shared smiles and a few kisses while unpacking. She then felt no more fear what might happen tonight, as she was the happiest she had ever been.

Her and Kairi did some "team work" putting the front room shelf together. After putting it together, they put all the books Momo had on it. Toji came over later and helped bring up furniture like the bed, the couch, and etc. After all of THAT was done, the trio hung out in the kitchen. "Sorry Toji, all we got is vegetable juice. I haven't been to the beer store yet." Kairi said, handing him a juice box . Toji laughed and opened it up. "It's alright, I'll have a drink at Sae's party tonight. You two are going right?" Momo nodded and drank her juice box.

"Yep, were going." Kairi laughed and added "Well, I am held against my will." Toji laughed and drank the rest of his juice. "Well, I hope I was an ok help today, I'll see you guys at the party." "Yep." "We'll see you."

Toji nodded and left the apartment and closed the door behind himself. Kairi and Momo were now all moved in, ready to start their adulthood together. The couple smiled, and started to get ready for Sae's party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Party Tonight, with regret

Kairi and Momo arrived at Sae's party. Her house was quite large. Both wondered where in the heck Sae got the money to afford such a large house.

"Ah, welcome to my humble home love birds." Kairi rolled his eyes and came inside, closing the door. "Yeah yeah, where's the booz ?" "Awe, Kairi, you don't need to get drunk to have a good time at my party." "Yes I do, where is it?" Sae frowned and pointed down the hall. "It's in the main room." "Good then. Momo, you're driving right?" Momo sighed and replied in annoyence, as her boyfriend was going to get plastered. "Yes I am…" Kairi nodded and went to find the alcohol.

Momo sighed and sat on the couch and spoke. "I'm sorry Sae. Despite all we have been through, he still doesn't trust you." Sae nodded and joined Momo on the couch. "I know, I don't blame him either." Momo shifted her weight to Sae and spoke. "I can talk to him tomorrow when he is sober." Sae laughed and replied. "Ok then, let's party!" Momo laughed and went with Sae on the dance floor.

Later that night….

"Whoo-whoo." Kairi was PLOWED. Momo went over to Toji and asked for some help. "Toji, can you help me? Kairi is just so plowed- he can't even walk." Toji nodded and turned to Sae. "Sae, great party." Sae lifted her glass and nodded. "Hey, I am glad you had fun." Toji nodded and drank the last of his beer. He then walked over to Kairi and lifted his one arm in the crook of his own. "Oh hey Toji, you dog." "Momo, grab his other arm." "Right, okay." Momo took Kairi's other arm and helped Toji into the cars back seat. "Momo, what are you doing, I am all by myself!" Momo glared at Kairi and slammed the door. She then turned to Toji and thanked him for helping her drunken boyfriend into the car.

"Thanks Toji, you're a good friend." Toji shrugged and replied while leaning up against the car. "It's no sweat, I happened to be the only one at the party who was-" "I LOVE YOU MOMO!" "Umm- sober." Momo nodded and replied while opening her car door. "Yeah, I know." Momo nodded again nervously and got in her car, then drove off to her and Kairi's apartment.

Two hours later….

Momo finally got Kairi into the master bedroom. She dressed him in his jammies then put a cold cloth on his forehead. "Momo, lets cuddle." "Kairi, you're drunk." "No! I am not-!" Kairi then passed out. Momo rolled her eyes and went into the living room and passed out on the couch.

Next Day….

Kairi woke up. His vision was blurry. He peered over at the alarm clock. It was seven o clock in the morning. He went into the bathroom and threw up.

"UGHHH!"

Momo rolled her eyes, as she knew Kairi was in hang over mode. Momo sipped her coffee, and headed out the door to work. She needed the cash, so she could afford college next year. As she got into the elevator, she looked down on the ground, furious at Kairi! They were suppose to be romantic last night, but he just had to get wasted at Sae's party because he wouldn't have a good time "sober" Momo grumbled to herself in frustration and pressed the button to go down. 'That's it, no sex for him tonight- or ever! My virginity belongs to no one but me!'

Momo ranted in her head, cursing silently in the elevator.

Meanwhile, back upstairs…

After Kairi was finished puking, he got dressed and went into the living area.

'I guess Momo left for work.' Kairi thought, sitting on the couch. He sighed and leaned back while lighting up a cigarette. 'I am such an idiot.'

Later that night….

Momo got in the door way and entered the apartment. It was dark, and no one was home. 'Oh yeah, Kairi has the night shift.' Momo sighed and put her keys on the counter. She then hung up her coat and turned the lights on. She then decided not to let it get to her, and drew a nice hot bath.

Bathroom….

'Ahh, that hit's the spot…'

Momo thought, indulging in the herbs in the bathwater.

'That Kairi… it has been two years and Sae hasn't done a single wicked thing! Why would he get slammed knowing last night would be special? We live together now, we can't just avoid intimacy. What kind of people would we be if we did? I mean…. it is scary thinking about it…. Kairi and I love one another- so it shouldn't matter right?'

As these thoughts went through her mind while she unplugged the tub, Kairi was coming from the bedroom to puke in the toilet again. He was sick from last night and called it in. He opened the bathroom door, viewing every inch of Momo by accident. "OH, MOMO-!" "KAIRI! I THOUGHT YOU HAD THE NIGHT SHIFT!"

Kairi covered his eyes and blushed immensely while replying. "I wasn't feeling well. There was no way I could of made it into work after last night! I'M SORRY!"

"IDIOT!" Kairi closed the door and slid to the ground in embarrassment, trying to contain himself. He covered his face with both hands, ashamed of his now phase two in his jammies.

There was so much sexual friction between them, it was starting to get out of hand. Momo busted out of the bathroom door and turned to Kairi who was shielding himself away, in dire humiliation. Momo sighed and slid on the floor next to Kairi. "We have to talk about this." Kairi shifted toward Momo and rested his head on Momo's head. "I'm sorry Momo, I didn't know you were home." "I know, I thought you had the night shift. We shouldn't have to let one another know. I mean- you should be able to walk in the bathroom and feeling comfortable with me being in the tub." "Momo…"

"I mean, were not roommates, or friends." Momo held Kairi's hand and spoke. "We have been going out for two years now, I think it's time we take that next step." "Momo- what are you saying?" Momo sighed and spoke, leaning her head on the wall. "We need to seriously have sex and get it over with already. I know you're experienced, but I'm not. Were living together Kairi, we can't ignore the tension, hoping it will just go away." Kairi nodded and replied while scooping Momo into his arms. "You're absolutely right!" Kairi said, flashing his usual perverted grin. Momo rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him while replying. "Why do I have the sudden feeling I am going to regret this?" " Oh come on Momo, I know you won't."

Kairi opened the bedroom doors and revealed candles flowers, and red bed sheets. "Kairi…" "I planned this all day. I figured you would be mad, so I was going to put it away. I figure, might as well make my moneys worth." "How much did this all cost?" Momo asked, sitting on the bed blushing. "Ha-ha, never ask how much it costs, that is the number one rule in giving gifts." Kairi sat next to Momo and snuggled up to her.

Momo blushed and spoke. "Kairi, you didn't have to do this…." Kairi smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Yes I did, you deserve it."

Kairi kissed Momo deeply, then pulled her on to the bed. Momo gave herself to the unlikely guy she thought she would ever give it to. It was real as real could get.


End file.
